The valves for waterways mainly comprises the waterway switch valve and the flow adjusting valve, and the bathroom equipments at the prior are usually provided with the waterway switch valve and the flow adjusting valve simultaneously to meet the diversified waterway spray functions and water-saving function. Because of the separate set of the waterway switch valve and the flow adjusting valve, the defects are present: 1 the space occupation is large because of the increased bathroom accessories; 2 the material used is too much with increased manufacture cost and resource waste; 3 the switch is inconvenient, and the users need to operate the two valves successively.